nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestorm
'Firestorm '''is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map six of the ''Apocalypse II: Left Behind storyline. Opening Cutscene While fighting zombies and Demons at the radioactive desert in Maine, the four Marines hear a droning sound and look up at the sky. To their surprise, a AC-130 is landing. They fight their way over to it and discover that it is piloted by two soldiers, and that civilians are in the cargo section. A civilian with a gun yells "Get in!", and the four Marines jump in. The AC-130 take off just in time; zombies and Demons are running staright for it. When the AC-130 is in the air, the Army pilot asks "It's a good thing we saw your gunfire, or else you woulda been stuck there." The four Marines laugh. "So where you heading?" asks Sgt. Jackson Falls. "Canada. Rumor has it there's a city untouched by all this shit." Sgt. Falls nods his head. "We gathered all the people we could before we took off," says the other pilot, "We've been flying from Maine to get civilians and to Canada to drop them off." When the AC-130 lands in the city that is untouched by "all this shit", people come to greet the new arrivees. Sgt. Falls, Cpl. Six, PFC Smith, and Pvt. Thomas are settled into a tent for the night. The next day, the four Marines are awoken by screams of terror. "Oh my God!", yells a person. The men quickly put on their outfits and grab their guns and exit the tent. Horridly, they see dozens flaming meteorites in the sky. "Take cover!", yells a civilian. As soon as the men dive into a building, a meteorite slams into the ground, sending shock waves for miles in all directions and instantly killing many people. More and more meteorites hit the ground, followed by the shrill screams of people who have lost their arms and legs in the event. After twelve minuted the ordeal ends, and the four Marines are still alive. They exit the now nearly destroyed building, dazed and confused. Suddenly, zombies blow through the meteorites and begin chasing people around. "Fuck!", yells Sgt. Falls. He and his three Marines get their Colt M1911 .45s out and start to fight the odd looking zombies. Enemies *Space zombies - Space zombies are first encountered in this map. Space zombies are unique because they are the bodies are zombies that were killed and brought back to life, thus making zombiefied zombies. Because of this, they are horribly disfigured, shot to hell and back (literally), and missing arms. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9 *USP .45 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *PP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *UMP9 *MP5K *Vector *UMP45 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *ACR *M4A1 *FAMAS *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Gun' *RPD *M240 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *Striker *Ranger 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Wonder Weapons' *God's Glory *The Raptureror *Satan's Revenge Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box in this map looks exactly like the original Mystery Box. Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Chainsaw *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿Perks-a-Colas *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Trivia *The name of this map, "Firestorm", is a reference to a line in the storyline's theme song: "The firestorm is brewing". It also references the flaming meteorites. *The zombies that emerged from the meteorites were zombies that were killed, teleported to Hell by Satan, re-zombiefied, and sent back to Earth via meteorite.﻿ ﻿ Category:Firestorm Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith